Hustle
by baughgirl
Summary: Kate thinks she is ready to make her move and of course Castle is willing and waiting! Fun Caskett fluff and a little smut too Rated M
1. Chapter 1 Baby Steps

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this little fanfic. I just finished my first fic No More Fear and wanted to keep writing. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer- not mine- boo:(**

Chapter 1 Baby Steps

It was almost 9:30 a.m. and Kate Beckett was just leaving Dr. Burke's office. She glanced at the clock on her cell and checked for any messages. She had one text- from Castle.

**Good morning Sunshine! Want some breakfast with your coffee?**

She noticed it was from only 5 minutes ago. She replied back-

**No thanks- just my coffee ;) on my way in now **

She caught herself smiling just thinking about him. He was so thoughtful and caring. She laughed at how ironic it was that she was going to therapy and spending the whole time convincing herself that she is ready to move forward with a relationship with him, pushing away her constant doubts about if she's able to love him, when all it takes is one simple text to make her day. One text, and she is rushing to get to work. One text, and she practically running down the sidewalk to see him.

She used to want to go to work because of her drive for justice, her need to help the families of the victims, but now it was more. Those other reasons were still there, but her need to see him had changed something in her. He had brought some part of her alive that she had thought to be dead for a long time.

She wondered if he would always be able to make her feel this way. . .well he had for the last four years, so why would she expect that to ever change?

That's when she made her decision. Today she would take a step towards letting him know how she felt. Maybe not a huge step, but a baby a step nonetheless. A baby step. Now she just had to find the perfect opportunity before she lost her nerve.

When Kate stepped off the elevator she saw Espo, Ryan and Castle huddled at her desk looking at something on his phone. "What's up guys?" asked Kate.

"Ahh. . . Admiring my newest acquisition," beamed Castle as he held out his phone for her to see the picture.

"What is it?" asked Kate.

"It's a hand carved, hand stitched, custom made poker table that just so happens to be being delivered to the loft as we speak!" sang Castle.

"Don't you already have a poker table?" Kate questioned.

"He did," added Espo as he walked away, "But I am kindly helping him dispose of it!"

"So when do we get to see this new table, Castle? Kate asked once they were alone.

"Well Detective, it just so happens that I am planning a little get together to christen her this Saturday. Can I expect your attendance?"

Kate saw this as her chance, she leaned in close and fingered the collar of his purple button down and said, "It's a date." Then she sauntered into the break room feeling pretty confident that she got his attention with her 'step.'

It took Castle a few seconds to react to her bold move. As soon as the shock wore off he chased after her, "Did you say date?" he uttered.

"Do you have a problem with that Castle?" Kate asked.

Not sure how to respond, Castle decided to turn the tables and he got up close in Kate's personal space. He was sure that he heard her breath catch as he leaned in and said, "It's just that my idea of a date with you does not include playing poker with a bunch of guys."

Kate's head swirled as he got so close, she could feel his breath on her cheek and he smelled so damn good. His blue eyes were looking right at her as he spoke and she could barely breathe. She cursed him for taking back control in this game that they were playing. This was supposed to be her step. Kate closed her eyes and gathered the courage to respond.

"Castle," she barely got out, "Well maybe we can compromise." He stopped dead in his tracks, intrigued with what she had to say.

"Exactly what type of negotiations are you talking about?" replied Castle.

Kate was knee deep in it now and let the momentum swing carry her, "I'll tell you what, you can plan the next date and I will make sure I hang around long enough for us to play a few hands of hold em'- just the two of us."

Kate couldn't believe that she just said that- a second date? Things were spiraling out of control. So much for a baby step. Her heart was pounding and she thought she needed to sit down.

Castle gave her a cocky wink and said, "It's a date," as he walked out of the room back towards her desk.

Kate had to hold on to the back of the break room couch as she regained he composure. She couldn't believe how far that her little step had taken them. It definitely wasn't her intention to make a date with Castle, let alone a second one. She made herself a promise to plan out the rest of her steps from now on, before she got herself into too much more trouble.

Kate was still smiling from her encounter with Castle when Espo poked his head in and announced, "Let's roll, we've got a fresh one."

Beckett headed back to her desk to grab her coat, but Castle was already holding it out for her and helped her into it. She noticed that he kept his hands on her shoulders a little longer than necessary. She looked down at his hands and then back up to him. Castle gave her one of his award winning smiles and said, "After you my dear detective."

Kate had to bite her bottom lip to fight back a smile as she walked to the elevator with Castle's hand on the small of her back.

As soon as the foursome arrived at the crime scene they saw Lanie standing over the body with her blue gloves and clipboard. Lanie glanced up to report the details she had so far. It appeared to be a mugging gone wrong. The victim was a Caucasian male, mid to late thirties. He had some scrapes and bruising on his left cheek and there was what looked like rope burn on the right side of his neck. He still had his wallet, but it was obvious the killer had been after something because the pockets on his jeans and coat had been turned inside out.

Kate asked the M.E., "What do you think could have caused these marks on his neck?"

"Not sure," responded Lanie, "But I will swab the wounds and send it straight to C.S.U. I'll let you know when I hear something."

Castle, who was now wearing a blue gloves too, was looking through the victim's wallet. "Look he's a computer tech for a law firm in the city. His name is Jason Nash, he's thirty four and lives on the lower east side. I would say he's married and has a little girl."

"Man, how do you know all that?" asked Ryan. Castle held up the wallet and a family photo with the victim, a blonde, who seemed to be his wife and a little girl with red hair and blue eyes.

Kate noticed how Castle looked at the picture closer and was sure her was reminded of a younger Alexis. Then he turned his attention back to the marks on his neck.

Castle looked around the scene and asked, "Did they find a computer with him?"

Lanie shook her head in a negative side to side motion.

"Well call me crazy," started Castle and Kate raised her eyebrow curious to what kind of theory he could have already developed, "but I think the killer was after his laptop, or information on it. Nash must have put up a little fight and when the killer pulled off his messenger bag it left the rope burn on his neck."

"But why the pockets then?" Kate directed to what only seemed to be Castle.

Castle thought for a minute, "A thumbdrive?"

"Not bad Castle, not bad," praised Beckett. Castle smiled and took a bow for show.

Kate called back to Lanie, "Call me when you've got something," as she and Castle walked towards the Crown Vic. Before they got in Castle yelled back, "Oh and Dr. Parish, poker night at the loft this Saturday. Be there or be square. And feel free to bring a date- Beckett is!" He ducked his head and got into the car and immediately flinched as Beckett was shoving him back into the door.

"What was that?" scolded Beckett.

"That was me making sure you don't try to act like this morning didn't happen. I am going to hold you to your word," answered Castle.

"Oh, I'll hold you to something," grumbled Kate.

"Promise?" laughed Castle, but his smile quickly faded as Kate pinched his ear, "Apples! Apples!"

**Please review and let me know what you thought! And while you are waiting patiently for more chapters read my first fic No More Fear :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Fate's Fortunes

**A/N- This chapter is not as fluffy as the first, but I am hoping it sets the background and I can get back to the fluff- its so much more fun to write!**

**Disclaimer- so not mine**

Chapter 2 Fate's Fortunes

_Kate called back to Lanie, "Call me when you've got something," as she and Castle walked towards the Crown Vic. Before they got in Castle yelled back, "Oh and Dr. Parish, poker night at the loft this Saturday. Be there or be square. And feel free to bring a date- Beckett is!" He ducked his head and got into the car and immediately flinched as Beckett was shoving him back into the door._

"_What was that?" scolded Beckett._

"_That was me making sure you don't try to act like this morning didn't happen. I am going to hold you to your word," answered Castle._

"_Oh, I'll hold you to something," grumbled Kate._

"_Promise?" laughed Castle, but his smile quickly faded as Kate pinched his ear, "Apples! Apples!"_

On the ride back to the precinct Kate decided to slow things down a notch. At the rate they were going, they would be walking down the aisle by New Years. Castle hadn't said anymore on the ride back, he knew that the progress that they had made today was a lot for Kate. He was thrilled with the idea of a date and he knew that it had taken Kate almost a year of therapy to get to the point where she didn't run at the mention of a date, let alone be the one who brought it up in the first place.

When they pulled into the underground parking garage, Castle and Kate both began to speak. Castle could see the tension building in Kate and knew he needed to do something to help her relax. He put two fingers up to her lips and then dropped his hand on top of hers. She jumped at the contact and he said calmly, "Kate, I am only going to bring this up one more time because I want you to know how happy you have made me today, but I know getting to this point hasn't been real easy for you. So I won't push you." Then he raised her hand that he held to his mouth and kissed it. He started to reach for the door handle when Kate blurted out, "Castle, wait. I am happy too, but I am really scared I am going to run again and mess this up. So you might need to push me a little. . .you'll know when it's too much. No one reads me better than you." She paused for a minute before continuing, "So let's just focus on wrapping up this case, so we can enjoy Saturday night."

Lanie called about forty five minute after they had got back to the precinct to say that Amy Nash, the wife of the victim, would be there within the hour to identify the body. They had started a murder board about Jason Nash and Castle had called the law firm where he worked. Kate called Ryan and told him to stop there on their way back and talk to his co-workers. She wanted to know if he had a computer with him and what information would have been on it.

Castle had pulled up a Google search on Jason Nash and found an article announcing his employment with Anderson, Greason & Associates from 2004. He had graduated from NYU in 2003 with a degree in computer science. Nothing really stood out and Castle couldn't help but wonder if he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kate's background check had come back clean too. She did get a hit on his name from a case from 2007. Nash had been witness to a car accident where a bike messenger had been hit by a car. He stayed and delivered first aid to the messenger until the paramedics had arrived. He was only listed as a witness, but there weren't any problems with the case, it hadn't even gone to trial.

When Kate and Castle spoke to Amy Nash, she was unable to say what may have been on the laptop that he would have had with him. It wasn't his laptop, but rather one of the lawyers from the firm. She said he had left for work at 7:20 a.m. like he always did. Last night he had told her that one of the partners had given him the laptop because he thought it had a virus and he needed it cleaned up before he went to court later today. Kate made note to see what cases the law firm was handling. Amy told them that Jason had gotten along with everyone and he hadn't had any trouble with and co-workers. Kate promised to keep her updated with any information about the case. Castle had stayed uncharacteristically quiet, but Kate thought it had to do more with the sleeping 18 month old in her mother's arms, than the case itself.

When they were alone again, she could tell something had Castle upset. Kate found herself reaching for him before she even knew it. She laid her hand on his asked forearm and he looked up at her. "What's wrong Rick?" asked Kate.

He sat there quiet for a minute before he responded, "You know Alexis could sleep through anything like that too. I couldn't help but be reminded of Alexis when I saw the Nash's little girl and my first thought was that I was so thankful that I got to see my little girl grow up. . ."

"And you feel guilty because you were thankful and Jason Nash won't get the same chance?" finished Kate.

Castle nodded to Kate and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

Kate looked deep into his face and said, "Rick, you have nothing to feel guilty about. You did not murder Jason Nash or take him away from his family. Unfortunately it still happened, but you can be part of something that will help his family deal with their loss- you can help bring his killer to justice. I know it's not enough, but it's all we can do." Kate squeezed his arm affectionately before letting go and he followed her back to her desk.

The boys returned from the law offices with a similar story about a partner's story. Apparently Graham Evans, an associate partner, had given his work laptop to Nash the day before when he noticed the operating system seemed to running slowly. He had tried to run a scan, but it had frozen up and he needed some documents for a trial that started today.

Graham Evans was defending a grocery store owner, who had beaten up a thug that had tried to rob his store. Apparently the robber hadn't had a weapon and the owner was charged with excessive force and being sued for medical costs and psychological damages.

Kate told the boys to look into the case and see what more they could find out. She told them that Castle had ordered Chinese for them and it would be delivered soon.

By the time the food had arrived Espo had shared all the he had found out about the grocery store robbery. It seems that Evans had a video file on the computer that showed the robber had a large bulge in the pocket of his coat and he had threatened to shoot the owner and thus making the case on having no weapon a moot point.

Kate thought that the video might be the key to finding Nash's killer.

When they were wrapping up dinner, Castle threw everyone a fortune cookie. He told them that fortune cookies were fate's way of revealing what life has in store for them. The boys laughed about winning the lottery and they headed back to their desks. Castle cracked his open and read his fortune he laughed aloud. He handed the little paper to Kate and let her read it.

_**A woman is the only thing I am afraid of that I know will not hurt me.**_

Kate gave Castle an eye roll and smiled back at him. He nudged her cookie towards and watched as she broke it open and read it. The smile left Kate's face and then he handed the paper to Castle.

_**Things may come to those who wait, but only the things left by those who hustle.**_

Castle knew Kate was still struggling with herself about feeling free enough to have the type of relationship that she wants and removing the wall of her mother's murder. Kate put her hand on his that held the fortune and confessed, "I don't want to sit back and wait anymore, I don't want to miss our chance."

Castle knew this was his chance to push back a little so he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss and said, "Then we better hustle."

**Please review! Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3 All In

**A/N- I forgot to mention that the quotes from the last chapter were both by Abraham Lincoln. I was sitting in a meeting a few months back and we had to read a quote and say how it related to our job- of course my mind started thinking how it reminded me of Castle =) And well here we are- I would really like some reviews- let me know where you would like to see this story go!**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

Chapter 3 All In

_**Things may come to those who wait, but only the things left by those who hustle.**_

_Castle knew Kate was still struggling with herself about feeling free enough to have the type of relationship that she wants and removing the wall of her mother's murder. Kate put her hand on his that held the fortune and confessed, "I don't want to sit back and wait anymore, I don't want to miss our chance."_

_Castle knew this was his chance to push back a little so he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss and said, "Then we better hustle."_

Kate heard the buzz of a text as she laid in bed trying to slow her brain down from the day. She reached over and grabbed her cell. It was from him.

**Are you up?**

**Yes.**

Then Whitney Houston's 'Let's Hear It for the Boy" ringtone started playing and Castle's picture popped up. She did an eye roll wondering when he had switched his ringtone to that. "Castle, how did you get that ringtone on my phone? Do you know my iTunes password? Wait did you put that tracking app on my phone?

"It's all done out of love Detective, but that is not why I called," crooned Castle.

"Then why did you call?" asked Kate.

"Because you didn't answer the door when I knocked," replied Castle.

Kate looked down and examined her pajamas; she had on an over sized t shirt that hung off one shoulder and a pair of black leggings. It covered her completely but she was still unsure about looking like this when he was at her apartment. Kate had hit end on cell as she headed for her door. She opened the door and he stood their frozen, realizing that bedtime Beckett was super sexy. He didn't say anything, he just stared.

"Castle is something wrong?" Kate questioned.

As if her voice broke his trance, the focus returned in his eyes and he said, "Not now," then he smiled at her and finished with, "I missed you."

Now it was Kate's turn to not know how to respond. She had been thinking about him too, since she had left him at the precinct. But this is exactly what she was worried about. She knew he would push the envelope with them. Things were moving much too fast for Beckett to feel like she had control of the situation.

"Castle. . ." began Kate.

He interrupted her by asking, "May I come in?"

Before she began to reply he scooted in from the hallway and sank down into her couch.

"Make yourself comfortable Castle, take a load off!" Beckett said sarcastically.

"Would you rather go back to bed, Kate? I could come in there," gloated Rick.

"Rick, stop," protested Kate, "This is all too much. We're not, . . . I'm not ready for this," whispered Kate.

"Kate, I'm sorry. Sit down here with me and relax. I came over because I wanted to talk to you about something. If you want me to leave, we could talk about it tomorrow," said Rick sincerely. He started towards the door.

Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her, "No. No don't go."

Kate whispered an apology and then Kate was having a time breathing with him this close to her again. Sensing that she was beginning to get uncomfortable, he backed off a little and hesitated before he asked, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," said Kate as she tugged him back down to sit next to her on the couch. Kate looked at him with pleading eyes, "Remember slow Castle, we're taking it slow."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Rick paused when he saw the color drain from her face, "Kate, just hear me out. Promise?"

She only nodded.

"Kate, I think we are going about this – us, all wrong," stated Castle.

Rick reached over and took both of her hands that were tightly gripping her own knees. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands until she seemed to relax a little.

He continued, "We are fighting this and I think if we are going to do this, we should go all in."

"All in?" questioned Kate.

"All in – no more holding back, no more stopping – just say what you want, do what you want, when you want. Kate you are so worried about what is too much and when this or that should happen, you can't even enjoy us. Kate, we are great together. Just let us be us and enjoy it," pitched Castle. He didn't give her any time to answer, "I'm not going to run out and get a ring . . . yet," At that she raised her eyebrow and gave him a little smile and he continued, "Can you do this for us?"

Kate considered what he was saying, maybe she was making things more difficult than she needed to. The longer she thought about it, the more she knew she was definitely making it harder than it needed to be. Who was she kidding? Everything about her life was difficult.

Castle was beginning to rethink his timing, wondering if he had misjudged if she was ready for more.

Then she did it.

Kate leaned in and kissed him. She let go of his hands to wrap one in his hair and the other around his back pulling him firmly into her. She opened her mouth to him and let his tongue explore her like she had always dreamed he would. Only this was better because he was here and she could feel him showing her how much he wanted her.

Castle pulled back after a minute and leaned his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath, "Kate?"

She angled her eyes to look at him and said, "This is what I want." She gave him another slow, but passionate kiss that ended up turning into a full make out session on her couch. Castle took her lead and kept his hands to all the PG rated spots on her body. He didn't care much about that though, he was kissing the woman of his dreams.

Once the action slowed down they were just laying together on the couch, Kate was tucked into his side with her leg thrown over one of his legs and a arm resting on his abs. Kate giggled and told him she felt like she was sixteen all over again.

"Now that I would have liked to have seen," teased Castle. "I bet you were hot back then too."

She slapped him playfully across the chest and he grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his.

"If I knew that is the reaction I was going to get from you, I would have suggested not holding back years ago!"

Kate rolled over on top of him and said in a seductive voice, "We better make up for last time then. . . and Castle, I am going to prove to you that I am not a sixteen year old."

When Kate made her move on his lips he growled and she bit down on his bottom lip. She gently sucked over the bite and he lost what control he was trying to reign in. He trailed kisses up her throat to her ear. He paid special attention there could feel her hold on him tighten. "Kate, what do you want?" he whispered into her ear.

Her response was simple, "You. Only you." She began to unbutton his shirt and he looked down at her fingers that were making quick work of his buttons and then back up to her face. "Are you sure? Because once we start this I won't have to the ability to stop," huffed Castle.

Kate put her hand along the side of his face and said in a low, sultry voice, "I want to show you exactly how much I want this – want you – want us. I am all yours. . . if you want me."

"Always," promised Castle.


	4. Chapter 4 Remind Me

**A/N- I had a hard time writing this chapter...not sure it's exactly what I was getting at, but next chapter will be heading back to the case. Would love some suggestions about the story...review please.**

**Disclaimer- yada, yada, yada**

Chapter 4 Remind Me

_When Kate made her move on his lips he growled and she bit down on his bottom lip. She gently sucked over the bite and he lost what control he was trying to reign in. He trailed kisses up her throat to her ear. He paid special attention there could feel her hold on him tighten. "Kate, what do you want?" he whispered into her ear._

_Her response was simple, "You. Only you." She began to unbutton his shirt and he looked down at her fingers that were making quick work of his buttons and then back up to her face. "Are you sure? Because once we start this I won't have to the ability to stop," huffed Castle._

_Kate put her hand along the side of his face and said in a low, sultry voice, "I want to show you exactly how much I want this – want you – want us. I am all yours. . . if you want me."_

"_Always," promised Castle._

Castle fell asleep long before Kate did. As she laid there, head upon his chest, listening to his breathing, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Despite their earlier conversation about moving forward she wasn't quite prepared for the amount of emotions that she was dealing with now. Of course making love to Castle had been amazing and now the unbelievable feeling of being safe in his arms, in his love was reassuring. But she had this nagging feeling that she was not enough for him. He loved her so completely, without hesitation, she worried somehow despite her undeniable love for him, that her faults would somehow start them unraveling.

The longer she lay there, the more her fears consumed her. She wondered if she could live up to the person Castle had thought her to be, like a character in one of his books – literally, he had made her out to be larger than life. Surely she couldn't compete with those standards for long. The next doubt to cross her mind had her questioning if she could satisfy him – sexually. She had thought tonight was an inconceivable first time. Kate had been with enough men to know at the beginning most encounters were usually a little trial and error, seeing what worked and whatnot. But not them, not this time. They had been so in sync, seeming to know just what the other desired.

He had led her to the bedroom after she had removed his shirt. Along the way they had shed most of their remaining clothes. He had been so intense and passionate as he looked at her when she positioned herself across the bed. He had hovered above her, kissing up her stomach and pausing at each breast. She ran her hands along the strong muscles on his back and then down his arms as he feasted upon her. He told her over and over again how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her.

When he slipped his fingers into her she had nearly come off the bed. She called out his name and he let her know that he enjoyed her response with a little bite on the inside of her thigh. He moved towards her center and Kate gasped at the intense sensation he sent through her body. He took his time making sure that she came. She fell back on the bed, unable to move. She held him tight to her until the aftershocks settled down. When she was able to see straight she wrapped her legs around him and flipped him over to his back.

Once on top she took her time, teasing him with kisses and playful bites all over. She took his erection in her hand and massaged him until he was unable to do anything but just lay there and enjoy her working him over. She took him in her mouth and he shivered from head to toes. He had one hand in her hair and the other balled up in a fist in the sheets.

She had stopped when he pulled her up and told her he couldn't take much more. She, still on top, took him in her and rocked back and forth letting his length rub against her sensitive spots. When he pleasure reached its peak again she collapsed down on his chest. He continued his powerful thrusts when he felt the spasms of her orgasm. After her senses caught back up with her she began matching his rocking thrust. She felt him swell and harden even more and she knew he was close. She took one of his nipples in her mouth and moved her way up to his throat stopping at his earlobe. She sucked gently and whispered, "Castle, I want you." The rush of her breath was all it had taken to send him over the edge.

They had rested there, wrapped in each other's arms until Kate could feel his breathing turn into the methodical breathing of sleep. She was playing with the hair along his neckline when her fears had started to overtake her. The longer she let her thoughts run wild, the worse they got. Her body tensed as her anxiety grew.

Castle was pulled from his sleep by the death grip she now had on him. "Kate, what's wrong?" Castle asked sleepily. Before she could answer him, he rolled over so that she was on her back and he was propped on his elbow, looking at her face. "Kate, talk to me, you're starting to scare me."

Kate tried to look away and Castle tilted her head back towards him. He was starting to panic now, did she regret sleeping with him?

"Castle, I. . .I. . .," she shuddered as the tears started streaming down her face, "I'm no good for you." By the time she finished she was sobbing.

"Kate, how could you even think that? You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Kate, please look at me. Kate?" he waited until she looked at him.

"I cannot go back to the way it was before, being with you everyday, but not being with you. I know this hasn't been official for very long, but I have been dreaming of this – us for a very long time," pleaded Castle.

"Rick, it's not that I don't want this, it's just that I don't think I can live up to your love. I just don't want to hurt you and maybe it's better," Kate began, but only to be cut off by Castle, "You cannot be serious?" Castle laughed. "Kate, don't you get it? You have already lived up to me love- and by the way not the way thought I would tell you that I love you. And I do love you and have for a long time now. You know it started out more just me wanting you, but it didn't take long for my feelings to get stronger. I think at first I thought it was because you resisted my charms, but the more I got to know you, the more I fell for you. With every case I learned something new about you and the more I knew to love. When I wrote that book dedication and said you were extraordinary, I meant it. Kate, don't you see, the only way you could ever hurt me is to give up on us."

The tears leaking out the sides of her eyes were not from her fears anymore, "Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with words?" Kate gave him a small smile.

"Why Miss Beckett, I was starting to think you hadn't noticed. You know that it wouldn't have taken most people three books worth of words and yet you still question me!" teased Castle.

Kate disagreed, "Castle, I have never questioned your love, it's my ability to be enough for you."

"Enough? Enough? You are my everything. Kate, how can I convince you?" Castle asked.

"Just keep reminding me, okay? Don't give up on me Castle – just think of me as a work in progress," answered Kate.

"I will tell you every day for the of my life if that is what it takes," promised Castle.

Then Kate leaned in closer to him and turned so that her lips were skimming along his ear, "I was thinking that you could show me too." And then she started nibbling on his ear and he said, "Let me see what progress I can make."

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Evidence

**A/N- I think I have an idea of where this story is headed :) It had previously taken a turn from my original plan. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- Not mine!**

Chapter 5 Evidence

_Kate disagreed, "Castle, I have never questioned your love, it's my ability to be enough for you."_

"_Enough? Enough? You are my everything. Kate, how can I convince you?" Castle asked._

"_Just keep reminding me, okay? Don't give up on me Castle – just think of me as a work in progress," answered Kate._

"_I will tell you every day for the rest of my life if that is what it takes," promised Castle._

_Then Kate leaned in closer to him and turned so that her lips were skimming along his ear, "I was thinking that you could show me too." And then she started nibbling on his ear and he said, "Let me see what progress I can make."_

The alarm on Kate's phone chirped at 6:00 a.m. and she reached over Castle to silence it. As she was rolling back over to her side, he grabbed her arm and held her to him. She gave him a warm kiss and mumbled, "Good morning." Castle groaned when she started to get out of bed and head towards the door. "I am going to get a shower Castle, you can sleep a little longer and I can drop you at the loft before I head to the twelfth. She saw him reach for her pillow, pull it into him and fall back asleep. Kate couldn't help but smile as she stood there and watched him.

Kate called the boys on their way to the loft. Castle had convinced her to come up to the loft with him and wait while he showered and changed. He told her he had something he needed to show her before they went in to work. Castle took a quick shower and came out of his bedroom buttoning his shirt. His hair was still wet and she could smell the cologne he had just sprayed. When he walked over to her at the bar in the kitchen, she leaned into him and took a big whiff; she loved the smell of his cologne. He took this opportunity to pull her into a tight hug. She began to pull back and tell him they need to get going, when he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Kate looked down at the paper. It was an old, wrinkled receipt. She flipped it over and back again. "What is this?"

Castle looked down at the receipt and then back up to Kate. "This is my first piece of evidence. Evidence of how deep my love for you goes. This is a receipt from after the first case I shadowed you."

Kate looked closer at the items on the receipt. It was for a grand skim latte with a shot of vanilla. Kate asked, "Castle, why do you have a receipt for my coffee from almost four years ago?"

Castle took the receipt back out of her of her hands and set it on the counter. Then he turned back to her and placed a hand along her cheek. "This is me reminding you today about how much I love you. I kept this back then because I wanted to make sure I knew what kind of coffee that you liked. You see, after that first case and you told me, 'I had no idea how good we would be together' I decided to try and find out," confessed Castle. "At first, I kept this because it was going to help me in my chase, but I have kept it all of these years because it reminds me of the day that I knew you were worth the chase."

Kate couldn't believe that he still had kept this, "Castle, I don't know what to say. You never cease to amaze me, but I guess that is part of you that I was attracted to."  
Castle smiled and kissed her before asking, "Is that all that you are attracted to detective?"

"No, definitely not, there's much," and she paused to kiss him on the neck, "much," another kiss moving a little higher, "more," she finally whispered in his ear.

Castle closed his eyes and swallowed, "Tell me you are not going to say we need to leave now."

"You know me too well, Castle. But tonight, I will show you just how attracted I am," Kate promised.

Later at the precinct, Kate and Castle spent the first half hour dodging accusations of them arriving late and together. Castle had originally wanted to tell the boys about the two of them and Kate had wanted to wait a little while longer. Although hearing the boys tease Kate about her feelings for him and seeing her blunder through her denials was far more entertaining.

"Come on Beckett, you can tell us," begged the boys. Castle sat back and watched Kate stumble over her words, "Ha, ha boys. Real funny. Nothing is going on, we were . . .umm, just running down a lead."

"Really, what lead was that?" asked Espo.

Kate stood there for a minute until she thought of something to say, "Castle wanted to stop by the crime scene again. He thought maybe we missed something, but it turns out he was wrong. So did you guys find anything here?" Kate tried to change the subject.

Ryan started to tell them something when Espo interrupted them to tell them that he was not buying their story and that this wasn't over. Kate gave him and eye roll and looked back to Ryan. Ryan continued to tell them that he had the name of the guy that had robbed the grocery store, John Travers. It seemed that Travers had been arrested for theft and assault before the grocery store robbery. The boys were headed out to run him down and bring him in for questioning. Ryan had also put in a few phone calls requesting traffic light cameras around the crime scene.

Kate told them that she and Castle would look into the cameras and see if they could nail down the timeline. She also wanted to talk to Lanie and see what other kind of information she could tell them.

The video had not come in yet, so Kate suggested that they head to the morgue. When they got there, Lanie was in her office on the phone, so they waited out in the main area. While they waited Castle asked Kate to come back to the loft tonight for dinner and then to stay there. Kate wasn't sure she was ready to face Martha and Alexis just yet. She didn't want him to keep their relationship from them, but she wasn't sure that she should be there when he tells them.

"Kate, they love you as much as I do. You have nothing to worry about," Castle said convincingly.

"Castle, how many girls have you brought home to Alexis?" not giving him anytime answer, "That's what I thought."

Castle took both of her hands in his and said, "Kate, I haven't brought anyone else home to meet my daughter because I have never been so sure that I would spend the rest of my life with that person. It's not like you are meeting them for the first time."

Kate said, "I know, but it is the first time since we . . . you know."

"No, girl, I don't know. Would you like to fill me in?" questioned Lanie.

Kate jumped at hearing her best friend's voice, she tried to drop Castle's hands as she turned, but he just put his arm around her and put on his famous million dollar smile.

"Hey Lanie, what do you have for us?" asked Kate.

"Oh no you don't, you first! What do you have for me? And don't try to skimp on the details," threatened Lanie.

Castle answered for them, "What kind of details would you like? Because I have plenty of them." He laughed and Kate turned to give him the evil eye. "No, seriously, I have finally convinced this beautiful woman to give us a chance and I was just trying to persuade her to come back to the loft with me for dinner with my family."

"Well, I cannot tell you both how happy I am for you. This has been a long time coming," and then she turned to Castle and said, "and writer-boy if you do anything to harm my girl you will have me to deal with," and then she turned to Kate, "and if you do anything stupid to ruin this, you will have me to deal with capiche?"

They both nodded and smiled. Kate leaned back into Castle and said, "He has promised to not let me do anything to mess this up and I am going to hold him to that. But Lanie, you may have to step in and help, I am not real good at this relationship stuff."

Castle added, "I wouldn't say you aren't good with _all_ the relationship stuff." Kate elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look that made him scared to continue.

"Don't worry Castle; I will get the nitty gritty details during our next girls' night. But you may want to hear what I have about your victim," razzed Lanie.

"I can tell you who murdered your victim," claimed the M.E.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Busted

**A/N- So one of the longest chapters yet, and although it contains a little case, its mostly just fluff. Enjoy- would love to get some reviews so I could get a better feel for what you all think:)**

**Disclaimer: not mine =)**

Chapter 6 Busted

_They both nodded and smiled. Kate leaned back into Castle and said, "He has promised to not let me do anything to mess this up and I am going to hold him to that. But Lanie, you may have to step in and help, I am not real good at this relationship stuff."_

_Castle added, "I wouldn't say you aren't good with all the relationship stuff." Kate elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look that made him scared to continue._

"_Don't worry Castle; I will get the nitty gritty details during our next girls' night. But you may want to hear what I have about your victim," razzed Lanie._

"_I can tell you who murdered your victim," claimed the M.E._

Kate glanced over to Lanie and raised her eyebrow, "You know who the killer is? Why didn't you say something before?"

"Let's just say I was pleasantly distracted," smiled Lanie, "But I can tell you this, your killer broke the vic's neck when he pulled on a black messenger bag that he was carrying and he left a finger print on his cheek," confirmed Lanie.

"But you said you knew who it was, so did the fingerprint match someone in CODIS?" asked Castle. "And how did you know it was a black messenger bag?"

"Victor Webster, 36, has a rap sheet the length of your arm," began Lanie, "he was just released on parole last month. And Castle, black polyester fibers, but is it really a stretch that it was black? Most messenger bags are black."

"I have one that is not black but has a khaki and black hounds tooth pattern," rebutted Castle.

Lanie looked at Kate and then back to Castle, "He had a rap sheet, not a metro sexual card." Castle flinched and pretended to be hurt.

Kate glanced at Castle and asked, "Did Ryan and Espo ever find out who the robber from the grocery was?" Castle nodded side to side and she continued, "Thanks Lanie. . . and can we keep this under wraps for now?"

"You don't want me to the boys about the finger print?" Lanie pretended to ask innocently.

"No, I mean about Castle and me," chided Beckett.

Lanie laughed, "Oh I know I just wanted to hear you say it out loud."

"Hey guys, did you get a name on the grocery store robber?" asked Kate as she put her coat over the back of her chair when they returned to the precinct.

Ryan picked up a file folder from his desk and upon opening it read, "John Matthews."

"Run any known associates and former cellmates and see if he has any relation to Victor Webster," ordered Beckett and Ryan headed back to his computer.

Beckett and Castle stood in front of the murder board when they both reached for a dry erase marker. Castle's hand wrapped around Beckett's and they looked at each other. Kate was surprised that his touch could still make her stomach do flips and he saw the look on her face and smiled. He loved to know that he could cause that kind of reactions in her. They stood there smiling for a minute until Castle took a step closer. Kate could smell his cologne and she was just about to tell him that she would do dinner with Martha and Alexis when they heard Espo clear his throat rather loudly.

Castle stepped back and they both flipped their heads around a little too quickly. "Did we interrupt anything?" Espo asked.

"No!" they said in unison.

Ryan looked at Espo and smiled, "It's so cute when Mom and Dad do that."

"Do you practice that?" teased Ryan.

"What did you find?" Beckett asked in her best stern mother voice.

"No apparent connections, but we are still looking into past employers," answered Ryan.

"Okay, well in the meantime let's bring in these guys and see what we can get from them," she directed as she walked to the break room. After a few feet she turned around and gave Castle a look and gestured for him to follow.

Once they were in the confines of the break room, she let out a big breath and said, "That was too close. You need to be more careful."

"Me? I am not the one who cannot breath or speak when someone accidently touches their hand," scoffed Castle. "And by the way, I love knowing that I have that affect on you."

"For the record, I can breathe just fine, I was just startled that's all," Kate tried to cover.

"Well then at least tell me that I will get another chance to see if I can take your breath away tonight. Will you please come back to the loft with me?" asked Castle.

"Yeah, okay I will come, but promise me nothing too over the top and will you talk to Alexis in private before dinner," compromised Kate.

Castle's face was overtaken by a smile that made his eyes crinkle, "Good because I have another piece of evidence for you."

The boys were coming up short on finding the whereabouts of John Matthews and Victor Webster and it was getting closer to dinner time. Kate suggested that they call it a night and the boys didn't put up any fight. "See you guys in the morning and we can pick up from there," she said as nodded towards the files on their desks.

Kate and Castle left quickly after that and the boys were still shutting down their computers, "Bro did you notice anything strange today?" Espo said nodding his head towards Castle and Beckett.

"Like what uncomfortable silences, too long looks or them finishing each other sentences?" joked Ryan.

"Dude, something has changed, I'm sure of it," added Espo as they walked to the elevator.

Kate went back to her apartment to shower and change before heading to the loft, at least that was the excuse she gave Castle. She really wanted to give him time to talk to Alexis before she came over. She decided to pack an overnight bag, but she was going to drive the Crown Vic and park in Castle's parking garage. That way she could leave the bag in there, until she was sure everyone would be comfortable with her staying over. She was really anxious about what the night would entail.

She was showered and dressed within thirty five minutes, hazard of always being on call, you got ready really fast. So Kate spent the next twenty minutes pacing her apartment. Before she left she sent Castle a text,

**Everything good over there? On my way- KB**

As she was opening the car door, her phone received a text,

**All clear, don't forget your toothbrush- RC**

Kate blushed, hoping that meant the talk with Alexis had gone well, but she was still nervous about staying when his daughter and mother were just upstairs.

When Kate arrived at the loft, her stomach was in such knots that she didn't know if she would even be able to eat. Just as she was about to knock on the door when it swung open and Castle was standing there wearing a huge smile and an apron that said 'Kitchen Ninja' across the front. Before she could walk in, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

Kate pulled back and glanced around nervously, "Castle, I'm not sure this is the best idea," Kate started to only be interrupted by Castle. "Don't worry we are alone, Mother is out with friends and Alexis is at the movies with Paige. But don't worry, I had the talk with my daughter and she says and I quote, "It's about time. Tell Detective Beckett we can catch up over breakfast."

"Castle, are you sure it isn't too soon? Don't you think we should be a little more discreet for Alexis's sake?" asked Kate.

"Too soon? Really? I have been chasing you for the last four years, everyone that knows me, including my wise beyond her years daughter, can see how crazy I am for you," Castle said pulling Kate to the couch, "Besides I have never brought any other women home, so she gets it. . . this, you are special."

Castle was wearing down her defenses, slowly but surely. Before long they were on the couch thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Kate had taken off his apron and his shirt was almost all the way unbuttoned and Kate's pants were unfastened and he was just beginning to pull her shirt over her head when they heard the locks tumble on the door. Alexis walked in and screamed when she saw them on the couch.

"Dad! What are you doing? No, wait don't answer that, I just forgot my backpack, I'll get it and then I will leave you alone," Alexis squealed.

If Kate could have melted into the couch she would have. This was definitely a first, she had not been caught making out with someone since her dad had walked out onto the porch after her Jr. Prom.

"Alexis, get your backpack and come down here," Castle yelled up the stairs and Kate sat up and glared at him. Then it occurred to her that she should be completely dressed when the daughter of her boyfriend came down to talk to her after walking in on them fooling around on the living room couch. As this thought crossed her mind, she began thinking of all the ways she could punish Castle later for prolonging this torture.

As Alexis walked down the steps, Kate shut her eyes and blurted out, "Alexis, I am so sorry. I will understand if you want me to leave. I promise to be more considerate of you from now on."

Castle looked at his daughter and nodded towards the couch. Alexis went over and sat next to Kate, "Detective, don't be embarrassed on my account. Actually I think it's cute that you two are sneaking around like teenagers. I knew that something had happened before Dad could even tell me earlier because had this ridiculous smile that wouldn't leave his face and he was running around like a five year old. As much as I do not want to witness anymore," she raised her eyebrow and continued, "I am glad that if he's doing that, he is doing that with you."

Kate sat there not knowing exactly what to say. After a minute of awkward silence she offered, "Thanks?" sounding more like a question than a statement.

Alexis stood up and headed towards the door with her backpack, "I am staying at Paige's, but I will see you guys in the morning and don't worry I will jiggle the door knob real loud before I come in this time." Castle gave her a sarcastic laugh and kissed her on the forehead. Alexis was almost out the door when Castle yelled after her, "Ring the doorbell instead, we may not hear the doorknob!"

Alexis and Kate both rolled their eyes at Castle and he couldn't decide which he liked better, the fact that his daughter had just told Kate that she was okay with everything or the fact that they needed a signal because they had the loft to themselves.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 A Toast To Us

**A/N- So a few people caught on that Victor Webster is actually the name of the actor who played Josh a.k.a. Dr. Motorcycle Boy and my slight dislike of him =) Umm...I have had a difficult time focusing on writing because of the Always promos posted this evening! I cannot wait until Monday! Fanfiction will have to help get us through until then... and then of course all summer!**

Chapter 7 A Toast To Us

_Alexis stood up and headed towards the door with her backpack, "I am staying at Paige's, but I will see you guys in the morning and don't worry I will jiggle the door knob real loud before I come in this time." Castle gave her a sarcastic laugh and kissed her on the forehead. Alexis was almost out the door when Castle yelled after her, "Ring the doorbell instead; we may not hear the doorknob!"_

_Alexis and Kate both rolled their eyes at Castle and he couldn't decide which he liked better, the fact that his daughter had just told Kate that she was okay with everything or the fact that they needed a signal because they had the loft to themselves._

Kate awoke with her head on Castle's chest. He was propped up a little with a pillow behind him. He had one arm around her and was rubbing small circles along her upper arm. Kate couldn't think of any other place she would rather be at that moment, or any other morning for that fact.

Castle was playing with something in his opposite hand. Kate glanced at his hand and then back up to his face. "What's that?" she asked.

"I would like to enter this into evidence as exhibit B," Castle said handing the item over to Kate.

She rolled it around in her hands and thinking back to the case and the day this represented. "I cannot believe you kept this."

"Honestly, you still doubt me? The first time I save your life and you don't expect me to keep a momento?" he laughed.

"But this was one of our earlier cases together, are you telling me that you knew then that you were in love with me?" wondered Kate.

"I knew you were something special the night you took me in for questioning in the Tisdale case. I may have not faced my feelings head on until Demming came around, but you had me more than intrigued before that. This cork is just another piece of my proof. It represents the first time I saved your life, when I popped the cork on that champagne bottle and distracted that crazy man, I scored points with the universe," declared Castle.

"I'll admit that is a good story Castle, but what really made you keep the cork?" questioned Kate.

"I am not sure what made me keep it, maybe it was the universe's way of telling me how important your life would be to me. It doesn't really matter why, what matters is that I did and this cork represents what I saved that day and reminds me what I could have lost. And that is not something that I ever want to have to think about. I love you Kate and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving that to you," he finished before he bent down and kissed her.

It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and for the two of them to make themselves forty five minutes late to the precinct.

When they walked off the elevator, they immediately drew attention to themselves because they were both laughing and walking a little too close. The boys took one look at them and then at each other before starting their inquisition.

"So, where have the two you been this morning?" started Espo.

"And don't say you needed to stop by the crime scene again," Ryan said as he made air quotes.

"We were just reminiscing about some of our earlier cases, no need to make a federal case out of it boys," Kate said nonchalantly as she walked towards the murder board. "Did anything pop on known associates?"

"Well apparently Victor Webster's girlfriend is the niece of John Matthews. Unis are out looking for him now," informed Ryan.

"But don't get your hopes up," continued Espo, "This Webster guy is a real slime ball."

Castle took the file that Espo was holding and opened it up to see what he could learn about their main suspect. Castle saw his picture and smirked, he handed the picture to Kate and she had to agree he looked swarmy. He definitely didn't have her favorite writer's ruggedly handsome good looks.

It was hours before unis were able to track Webster down, but only twenty minutes before Beckett had him telling how he had tried to get the computer from Jason Nash and how he had put up an unexpected fight. It was an accident, but nonetheless he confessed everything including how John Matthews had put him up to it.

Kate wrapped up the paperwork just after seven. Castle was fidgeting in his chair, doing his best to not seem too antsy. But when his stomach growled, Kate looked at his abdomen and then up to him. He winced as if he thought the noise his body made was going to get him into trouble.

"Castle," Kate scolded, "Why didn't you tell me you were starving? You don't have to sit here and wait on me."

"I guess old habits die hard," confessed Castle. Kate gave him a look of confusion and he explained, "Sitting here, watching and waiting for you, used to be the only way I got to spend more time with you." He seemed embarrassed to give up this piece of information.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she put her head in her hands, "I have been awful and you stood by and put me on a pedestal. Castle, why do you even stick around?

Castle gave her a look of surprise, grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, let's go."

"What?" she asked.

"It looks like I need to present some more evidence to make my case," Castle said seriously as he headed for the elevator.

On the way back to the loft, they stopped at Kate's apartment to pick up some clothes. Kate had suggested they stay there for the night, but Castle insisted they head back to the loft so he could give her another piece of evidence. He called and ordered Chinese to be delivered and he made a call to Alexis to ask her for some assistance in his plans for the rest of the evening.

When they entered the loft Castle inhaled and instantly was reminded of her. Alexis had done well; he would need to remember to do something special for her. Kate followed him over to the bar and that's when she noticed. The entire loft smelled like her, like cherries.

"Castle, is that. . ." she started to ask but she hesitated.

"Yes, it's your smell. The summer you were . . . healing," he said carefully, "this was one of the few things that comforted me. I am not whole without you. Everything about you drives me wild, so I searched for the body spray and when I was really missing you, I would spray things around here."

Kate felt an insurmountable guilt overtake her. "Castle, I am so sorry. I wish I could have been here with you that summer, I was just afraid that I would mess this up, until I was able to give you what you deserve. And Richard Castle, I want to make this up to you. You have been nothing but wonderful and understanding about everything. The only thing I can offer you is the vow that I will never leave you again. I love you."

"Kate," he said cupping her cheeks," Don't you know the second you said those three words to me, you gave me all I could ever want or need?"

"Isn't there anything else that you might want or need? Something that I may be able to offer to you. . . you know to keep the universe balanced?" she said as she walked to his bedroom. She only looked back once to see him standing there with a huge grin and then he quickly followed her, but not before he picked up the body spray to take with him, tonight he was having cherry dessert before dinner.

**Review please:)**


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises

Chapter 8 Surprise

"_Kate," he said cupping her cheeks," Don't you know the second you said those three words to me, you gave me all I could ever want or need?"_

"_Isn't there anything else that you might want or need? Something that I may be able to offer to you. . . you know to keep the universe balanced?" she said as she walked to his bedroom. She only looked back once to see him standing there with a huge grin and then he quickly followed her, but not before he picked up the body spray to take with him, tonight he was having cherry dessert before dinner._

Saturday Morning

Beckett had stayed at the loft for the second night in a row; they had had breakfast with Alexis and Martha and were now headed to the market to get everything they would need for poker night. Everyone was due to be there around eight, so after their snack run, they would have the afternoon to themselves.

Kate had told Castle not to make any plans, she had a surprise. She had Alexis pack a lunch when they were out and was going to take him to the rooftop for a private picnic. On the way back to the loft, they stopped at her apartment to grab what she would need for the evening. While she was in the bathroom getting some of her things, Castle threw in a couple skimpy nightshirts and replaced all of her underwear. Of course he took his time looking through and finding her sexiest pairs. He could barely contain his excitement when her found matching bras for two of the pairs. He wanted to look through a couple more drawers to see what else he could find, but he knew she would kill him if she walked in on him searching her things. Once he thought he was going to be caught, he heard the door from the bathroom close, but she didn't come back in right away. After a minute he went back out to the kitchen and found her with another bag that was full.

Castle couldn't keep a grin from overtaking his face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Kate.

"I just couldn't help but notice that you are taking two bags to the loft and the thought of you being able to stay any length of time with me makes me happy," confessed Castle.

"You know Castle, maybe some of this stuff is for the surprise I have planned for you today," she teased.

He asked for a hint and when she turned him down he told her that he too had something up his sleeve. She rolled her eyes and assumed that he was just trying to trick her into giving up her surprise.

Once they arrived back at the loft she told him to go into his office and keep himself busy. Of course he made a remark about needing her to do that, but she instead pushed him into his office and shut the door. She then took the lunch that Alexis had packed and blankets up to the rooftop. She had never been there before, but was happy to see that there was a wooden gazebo for them to use. She set up laid everything out; she was surprised to find a bottle of moscato was the only drinks that Alexis had added.

She texted Castle and told him to meet her on the rooftop. While she waited she enjoyed the cool breeze and the shade the gazebo provided. She knew that in a month from now, a rooftop in New York City, would not be so enjoyable because of the heat. She planned to make the most of this little hide-a-way until the summer heat spoiled it.

When Castle reached the rooftop, he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down and kissed her neck. She reached one arm up to wrap around his head and leaned back into him. She hummed a note of pleasure and turned to face him.

"And what did I do to deserve this nice surprise?" asked Castle.

"Rick, I just wanted to show you how much these last few days have meant to me. I appreciate your patience with me and my insecurities. I have been touched by all of your evidence and I thought it might be nice to share a little of my own," stated Kate.

Castle raised his eyebrow to show his interest. "I like it when you call me Rick."

"That's your name right?" she joked.

"But you always call me Castle. . ." he rebutted.

"I think it's a defense mechanism, Castle is my partner and calling you that helps me separate myself from Rick. . . the man I love," Kate looked down and whispered the last part. She knew he hadn't missed what she said because he stayed quiet. She looked up at him and gave him her shy smile and he asked her to say it again, "Say it again," he closed his eyes and leaned in so that their foreheads touched, "I will never get tired of you saying this."

"Rick, I love you," she said and then kissed him sweetly. Then she pulled him over to the gazebo and told him to sit. He used the corkscrew to uncork the moscato and poured them each a glass. He held up his glass and she did the same, "To always," and they clinked their glasses.

"Well I really appreciate all the trouble you went to for my surprise, I cannot think of a better way to spend the afternoon," thanked Castle.

"Ahh, but this is not all of your surprise," she started and he began waggling his eyebrows, "Hold your horses lover boy, I have something else for you. The evidence that you have given me the last few days made me think that I should show you how far back that you touched my life."

She had his full attention now and she reached around and pulled something out of a bag sitting on the edge of the gazebo. When she turned around and handed him a book.

He looked at the book and decided to harass her a little, "I hate to disappoint you, but I have read this one before."

She smiled and opened the front cover of the well worn book. The first thing that he noticed was the sticker that said from the library of Johanna Beckett. He ran his fingers over the name and then looked up to eyes. He could see that she was holding back tears. Then she reached out and turned to the title page and he couldn't believe what he saw.

In his very own scribbled handwriting he found;

_**To Kate,**_

_**Let your story be told.**_

_**Richard Castle**_

"When?" was all he asked.

"About six months after my mother was killed," she stopped to wipe away the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks, "I waited almost two hours to meet you."

He couldn't believe this; he looked back down to the inscription and read it aloud.

She let out a laugh and he looked back up, "Rick, you don't know how many times I have imagined you saying those words. My mother loved your books; this was the last book that she read. I was going through things on her desk one night after getting my father to bed. I picked up this book and I could picture her curled up in her favorite chair reading. I took the book and went out to her chair and sat down. It made me feel close to her. I read this whole book that night. The next day, I went out and bought another one of your books. When I was at the bookstore, I saw a poster about a book signing that you were doing that weekend."

"Let your story be told," he said again, "Even then I saw your potential as a muse." She smiled and he flashed her a loving smile. "I wish I remembered meeting you."

"I'm glad you didn't, you might not have conned your way into shadowing me years later and then we would never have had the chance to get here," she admitted.

They finished the rest of their lunch and then snuggled up against a bench. They spent the next hour and a half telling stories about their childhoods and college years. Castle loved to hear anything about her, she always seem to amaze him with her stories.

At about six they decided they better head down to the loft and get things prepared for the poker night Castle had planned to christen his new poker table. After they put everything away in the kitchen, they walked over to the table and Kate giggled.

"To think that this table led to me calling your party a date started all of this makes me appreciate it a little more," laughed Kate.

"She's a beauty, but you know I have been thinking that maybe we should christen the table ourselves before everyone gets here," he said and then he scooped down and lifted her off her feet and laid her across the table. She laughed as he started undressing her and kissing his way up her body until he was on all fours above her. She reached up and pulled his shirt over his head, "It only seems fair," she added as she pulled him down on to her.

Once they finished breaking in the table, she headed towards his bathroom to take a shower. As soon as she finished he got in and she headed to the bedroom to get dressed. She started unpacking the clothes from her bag and noticed several pairs of her laciest underwear and their matching bras. She knew immediately that this is what he was talking about earlier at her apartment. But once she had taken everything out, she realized that he had taken all of the underwear and bras that she had packed out and left her only with these racy pieces. She gathered all her clothes and found some room in one of his drawers. She tried not to think too much about putting her things in a drawer. She hurried and put on the cotton lavender sundress that she had brought for this evening.

She decided not to say anything to him about the underwear and let him wonder all night what ones she had chosen. They had agreed to not say anything directly about their new level of their relationship, but rather see how long it took the boys to call them on it.

Lanie was the first to arrive and she and Kate went out to the kitchen to get a drink. Espo, Ryan and Jenny were the next to come. Martha and Alexis came back from the matinee show that they had went to see and everyone was chatting about how they had spent their afternoon away from the precinct. Kate looked over and smiled at Castle and he winked at her. It was Jenny who asked Kate what she had done.

She told the group that she had spent the day relaxing on a rooftop and had had a picnic with a friend. Espo looked at Ryan and then asked Castle what he had done. Castle had told them he hadn't done too much, just spent the day with an old book and hanging around the building.

Kate and Castle were pleased that they were able to get by with no further questioning but knew it was time to give a show. Castle suggested that they all head into the living room to see the table and he went over and grabbed Kate's hand and laced his fingers with hers and they led the way. She gave his hand a squeeze knowing that if she turned around she would see the boys with their mouths hanging open.

A minute later the gang had made their way over to the table and they were taking seats. They were one chair short, when Kate stood up and told Alexis to take her seat. Then she walked around the table and sat on Castle's lap. She couldn't believe that the boys hadn't said anything after that so she decided to see how far they would let her take it. On the second hand, Castle had beaten everyone with three kings and he was reaching around her to round up his winnings. When he finished he kept his arms around her waist and she set her hands on top of his. Then several hands later she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek when he took Espo for a third of his chips.

"Okay, what's going on here?" demanded Espo.

No one said a word.

Castle was the first to break the silence, "Javier, are you accusing me of cheating?"

"No, not that, I mean with you and Beckett. First you are all cuddly and then she's giving you a congratulatory kiss and then there's this!" he said as he picked a few strands of her hair out of the felt on the table. "And where's her purse or shoes? They weren't by the door with everyone else's." added Ryan.

Kate looked at Castle and nodded.

"Well, if you must know Javi my shoes are in the bedroom where I left them this afternoon. And since when is it a crime to give your boyfriend a kiss when he wins a big hand?" Kate shocked them all with the last part.

And using his impeccable timing Castle chimed in too, "And these," he said removing the strands of her hair and raising his eyebrows, "must have got there earlier when I was showing Kate my new table."

Alexis groaned, "TMI Dad!" and grabbed her empty glass and headed for the kitchen. Ryan and Espo took a little longer to put it together, but once they did they pushed their chairs back quickly and lifted their hands from the table.

Lanie started laughing and said to the guys, "Don't tell me you are just putting this all together now!"

"And I suppose you knew this whole time," said Espo.

She nodded and Martha joined in now, "Well I think that I can speak for everyone when I say it's about damn time!"

They played poker for another hour or so when Martha had taken the chips from the entire group. Alexis had already excused herself for bed, leaving a seat open, but Kate remained on Castle's lap. The boys had lots of questions for the two of them, but they never seemed to want to hear the answers they couple was giving them. Of course, Castle ate that up and sharing details that he knew they would protest to.

When all was said and done the boys both told Kate they were happy for her and they had each taken Castle aside and threatened him with his life if he did anything to hurt her. Castle thanked them both for looking out for her, but promised to do everything in his power to keep her away from any harm.

They were cleaning up the last of the snacks and dishes when he came up behind her and patted her on ass. "So Detective, you never mentioned how you liked my surprise for you today."

She turned to face him and put her hands up around his neck and pulled him to her. She put her lips up to his ear and said, "I didn't pack the sexy ones because when I want to feel sexy I don't wear any at all."

His expression changed to one of surprise and he slipped his hands up the back of her legs until he reached her bare ass.

"You don't have anything under there?" he choked out. "But you were sitting on my lap all night. . . and I was turned on just thinking you had a sexy pair of underwear that I had packed for you on, if I had known this, well let's just say there wouldn't have been any need for the boys' questions all night!"

"But you know now, so what are you going to do about it?" provoked Kate.

Without saying a word he bent down and threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to his bedroom to show her what he was going to do about it.


End file.
